Brown Eyed Girl
by bmjewell
Summary: Star Wars KOTOR one shot. Carth has been waiting for Revan to come back for almost 5 years....


**I do not own these Characters. They belong to LucasArts. **

* * *

"_I…I love you…and I can't wait for this to all be over with." _He remembered the happiness on her face.

"_I love you too." _

It had been 4 ½ long years since Revan had left Carth. He hadn't heard anything from her since she had left him, shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge, yet somehow he made it through every day knowing…_feeling_ that she must still be alive. His only source of joy had been the redemption of his son, Dustil. Since leaving the Sith Academy on Korriban, Dustil had started his training at the rebuilt Jedi enclave on Dantooine. He was thankful to Revan; he knew what she had been in her past, but she had helped him to return to the light and save his relationship with his father.

Carth let out a sigh as he left his desk and stared out his window. How much longer would he make himself wait for her? He already knew the answer. He would wait forever. He had fallen so completely in love with her and he knew that no other woman could ever take her place in his heart.

A small ship swooped past his window and he could see all the occupants of Citadel Station going about their lives. Even in a city as busy as this, Carth could feel the loneliness waiting to swallow him whole. He often wondered if he was destined to be alone forever. He was 42 now and he still didn't have what he had wanted; A home with a family. He'd had a fraction of that with Morgana but he'd been in the military and was always away. He'd hardly even seen Dustil as he was growing up.

But things could be different now. He was the Admiral and if he wanted, he could retire a wealthy man. He wanted more children, a place to call home and Revan sleeping by his side every night. That vision slipped further and further away from reality as the years went by. ..

Carth snapped back into reality as a series of beeps alerted him that someone was at his office door.

"Admiral, there is a ship at the landing pad. Your presence has been requested."

"Very well. I'll head over there in a moment. What can you tell me about this ship?"

"It's the Ebon Hawk sir."

Carths heart skipped a beat. "Thank you soldier, you may go."

As the young man left and the door closed again, Carth gave way to his emotions. The Ebon Hawk was here? _Revan_! She must be here as well!

Carth calmed his nerves and practically ran to the landing pad. There was the Ebon Hawk, looking even more beat up than it had been when he saw it last. It must've been through a lot. The exit ramp lowered and Carth kept his eyes on the opening, hoping and waiting for her to finally come back to him.

Carth chose to remain in the shadows. He had been waiting for this moment for years yet now that it had finally materialized he was unsure how to proceed. What if Revan had changed her mind? What if she no longer wanted to be with him? It hurt his heart to wait for her, but if she returned and didn't want to be with him he didn't know how he would survive.

HK-47 and T3-M4 walked out apparently arguing with each other. Carth let out a small laugh as the droids exchanged hostilities all the way down the exit ramp. A few more people that he didn't recognize came out and made their way over to where the droids were talking to a republic soldier.

Then he saw a little girl step onto the exit ramp. She had bright blonde hair that shone in the shone. She stumbled around and then turned back to ship and reached out her hands. "Mommy."

Carth saw a pair of arms scoop up the little girl. And then he saw _her_.

Revan walked out holding the little girl. How could she have a child? When….? Carth wondered as he ran over to her. Her eyes met his and her face lit up. There was that beautiful smile the Carth remembered, the one that made him fall in love with her. "Carth!"

"Revan, I'm so glad that you are back. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come back to me."

"Don't be silly flyboy! Of course I'd come back! I love you!"

Carth beamed at her. _She still loves me! _His eyes fell upon the young child clinging to Revan.

She looked down at the child and then back up to Carth. "Leah, this is the man I've been telling you about. This is your daddy."

The child looked up at Carth and grinned. She had her mother's heart melting smile. "Wait, Revan. How can this be," Carth asked bewildered.

"When I left…I was pregnant... I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. You would never have agreed to stay here if you had known."

Carths eyes welled up and tears threatened to spill over. "Thank you Rev, thank you. I've missed you so much and now you've returned to me with the most beautiful little girl. I couldn't have asked for more."

Revan set the girl down and grabbed Carths face and kissed him as though she hadn't seen him in years. "Oh trust me flyboy, there will many more to come!"

Carth picked her up and spun her around. He felt young again. He hadn't been this happy in so long.

The little girl, Leah, tugged shyly on Carths pants. "Can I give you a hug too Daddy?"

Carth looked down at her. She had his brown eyes only hers seemed to sparkle with a childhood innocence that he knew he would die to protect. He'd only known her for 5 minutes but she already had him wrapped around her finger. _Just like your mother…_

* * *

**Let me first say that I realize Carth is probably a little older but for some reason I wanted him to be 42. Seemed like a good number to me. Anyway, I had this story in my head and I needed to write it down. Hope you like it!  
**


End file.
